The objective of this contract is to have a Data Coordinating Center organize a clinical trial of calcium supplementation in pregnancy for the prevention of preeclampsia and preterm birth. The Data Coordinating Center shall provide daily assistance to clinical investigators, insuring that the protocol is followed, assuring the quality of data collected, and providing feedback to the steering committee or the Project Office on study progress within a short turn around time.